In the related art, Patent Document 1 discloses an evaporation compression refrigeration cycle apparatus that is applied to an air conditioner to adjust the temperature of air to be blown into a space to be air-conditioned. The refrigeration cycle apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a refrigerant circuit switch for switching a refrigerant circuit for circulation of the refrigerant. The refrigeration cycle apparatus can be configured to perform switching among various refrigeration circuits according to an operation mode.
For example, in an air cooling mode of cooling the space to be air-conditioned by cooling air, switching is performed to a refrigerant circuit for dissipating heat absorbed by the refrigerant from the air at an interior evaporator, into outside air at an exterior heat exchanger. In an air heating mode of heating the space to be air-conditioned by heating air, switching is performed to a refrigerant circuit for dissipating the heat absorbed by the refrigerant from the outside air at the exterior heat exchanger, into the air at an interior condenser.
In a dehumidification-air heating mode of dehumidifying air by cooling the air and reheating the dehumidified air to perform dehumidification-air heating of the space to be air-conditioned, switching is performed to a refrigerant circuit including the interior evaporator and the exterior heat exchanger connected in parallel to each other. The refrigerant circuit dissipates the heat absorbed by the refrigerant from the air at the interior evaporator as well as the heat absorbed by the refrigerant from the outside air at the exterior heat exchanger, into the air at the interior condenser.